


Defiant and Loyal

by Cryos



Series: Care Bear Magi Life [2]
Category: Care Bears
Genre: Intersex, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryos/pseuds/Cryos
Summary: Set in the "Care Bear Magi Life" universe. This story follows my OC Defiant Heart Badger from that story in his own private journey alongside the events of that story.
Relationships: Loyal Heart Dog/OC
Series: Care Bear Magi Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979789





	1. Redux

Me: Alright so… I have a confession to make. I was going to write this as part of the original Care Bear Magi Life story, but Defiant Heart asked me change things for… personal reasons.

Defiant Heart: It’s very personal OK, I was scared so I just asked… Do I call you Cryos? OK. Don’t blame Cryos, I asked him to change things because I was scared. After some time to think about it and some convincing from Loyal Heart I decided to stop being scared and let Cryos write and publish this version.

Me: Yeah, so I remade most of the chapter but I cut off after the big moment here, and edited a few things. As far as continuity is concerned the events and changes in this redux are considered canon to any sequels or follow ups I do for Care Bear Magi Life.

The events of this chapter take the place of the events in Chapter 21, except the end where everyone meets Love Heart’s family which I didn’t include because they don’t change.

Chapter 1: Redux

“Love Heart, wake up.” Love Heart stirred in his bed then rolled over, his eyes bleary. Was that Life Heart? He drew his hand across his eyes to clear them and saw what looked like the ghostly image of his mom, Life Heart Unicorn, standing next to his bed.

“Mom?” He sat up.

“Good. I need to be short, we are leaving now and will be there in eight hours. Please come meet us.” This image froze in place, like a video on pause.

Love Heart nodded, “OK, I’ll see you at the airport later, mom.” He waited for a moment then the image disappeared. Love Heart shook his head as he became fully awake and smiled, “My family’s coming, they’re coming! Woo!” Love Heart’s shout reverberated through the house. He glanced at the clock, 4:25am, then strolled out of his room.

Defiant Heart emerged from his bedroom and glared at the giddy bear, “Keep it down, we're trying to sleep.” Love Heart didn’t even seem to notice him. Defiant Heart grumbled then went back to bed.

“What was that?” Crafty mumbled in her half asleep state as Defiant got in next to her.

“Just Love Heart, go back to sleep,” Defiant Heart smashed his head back into his pillow.

Four hours later Defiant Heart finally came downstairs; he didn’t even bother to take off the shirt and shorts he’d slept in as he grabbed some cereal and sat down to munch. Love Heart came in from the back door a moment later covered in sweat and passed by Defiant on his way to the shower. When Love Heart came down he was finally dressed in the same clothes he’d first arrived in, thankfully washed several times in the past month.

“You’re happy today, what happened?” Defiant dumped his dishes in the dishwasher.

Love Heart was smiling, “My family’s finally coming, they’ll be here in four hours.” Love Heart grabbed his own bowl of cereal, “So why are you sleeping with Crafty Heart?”

“I’m letting her share my bed, much as I’d rather not, because I don’t want to force her to sleep on the couch after everything she’s been through,” Defiant turned to Love Heart, “And you took the guest room.”

“Right. So how did your conversation with your parents go?” Love Heart sat down and dug into his breakfast.

Defiant Heart sighed and leaned up against the wall with his arms folded, “It barely went at all.”

“Did you at least hear them out?”

Defiant Heart opened his mouth to shout, then closed it and thought before he continued, “Honestly, I don’t want to hear them out. They’ve almost completely ignored me for my entire life and I’m just supposed to forgive them after all of that? I don’t think they deserve a chance anymore.” Defiant stared at the ground, “You’ve been more of a parent to me in the last month than they ever have.”

Love Heart looked up and swallowed his mouthful of cereal, “All I’ve done is teach you kinetics.”

“And that’s more than they’ve ever taught me. My teachers had to teach me how to tie my shoes.” Defiant looked up, “Can we get some practise in before you head out.”

“Sure,” Love Heart drank the rest of his cereal then dropped his dishes in the dishwasher before they headed out back.

Defiant Heart held his hands up and focused his mana into them, trying to give it some form.

Love Heart stood facing Defiant Heart with his arms folded, “Don’t rush it, you don’t want to hurt yourself.”

Defiant bared his teeth as there was as shimmer in between his hands, “I can do this!” A moment later several white flecks appeared and floated in between his hands.

Love Heart blinked, “That’s not what I expected. Hold still,” Love Heart reached in and plucked one of the white flecks from the field. He stared at it and felt it, “I have no idea what this is, Defiant?”

Defiant Heart was visibly sweating and panting as he maintained the field of white flecks.

“You can stop!” Love Heart dropped the fleck, which dissolved, and grabbed Defiant Heart’s shoulder. Defiant stopped and let the field disperse. Love Heart smiled, “It’s very draining the first few times you do that.”

“Right,” Defiant nodded and managed to stand on wobbly feet, “I need a shower, and some food.”

Love Heart had left by the time Defiant Heart had showered. He came downstairs in fresh clothes only to find Crafty Heart munching on some cold take-out pizza. She swallowed, “Morning, Defiant.”

“Morning,” Defiant Heart opened the fridge and dug out another piece of cold pizza.

Crafty sat down at the table as she finished her slice. “Thanks for sharing your bed.”

“No problem,” Defiant Heart said with his mouth half-full.

“So why did you let me sleep with you?” Crafty propped her head up on the table with her arms.

“Because you’ve been through enough and I wasn’t going to make you sleep on the couch.” Defiant said.

Crafty leaned back in her chair and folded her arms under her breasts, “Question: do you find me attractive?” She smirked.

“Nope.”

Crafty blinked, “What?”

“I don’t find you attractive,” Defiant Heart said.

Crafty wilted slightly, “Why not…?”

Defiant Heart could see Crafty’s downcast expression and sighed, “I don’t find any girls or women attractive, Crafty, I’m gay.”

Crafty started but sat up straighter, “You are?”

Defiant nodded, “I am.”

“How did you find out?”

Defiant rolled his eyes, “No parental supervision and unlimited internet access. Does it bother you?”

Crafty shook her head, “No, it’s just… well I couldn’t tell.”

Defiant Heart groaned, “Not every gay man is a ‘queen’, Crafty.”

“Sorry…” Crafty fidgeted in her chair.

“Relax, it’s not a big deal. I never bothered to show it off anyway, not like it mattered,” Defiant Heart rolled his eyes sideways.

Crafty thought for a moment, “Wait, did you have a crush on Anger Heart?”

Defiant Heart snorted, “Don’t tell me you buy into that ‘picking on him means you like him’ bullshit. I bullied him because I thought it was easy because he was different,” he folded his arms, “It was stupid and cruel and I only did it because I needed some attention, even if it was bad.” Defiant sighed, “I want to say that I would do it differently if I could go back but honestly I’d still have the same baggage that I have now so I’d probably be the same asshole I’ve always been.” He looked up at Crafty with mild annoyance on his face, “Are you ever going to get dressed?”

Crafty Heart stood up, “Even if I could go back home, none of my clothes fit now.”

Defiant Heart sighed, “Right, too loose?”

Crafty Heart grinned and put her arms behind her head, “Nope, too tight. I didn’t just fill out but I measured myself at Anger Heart’s and I grew about 10cm since I changed. I had to literally tear those stupid robes apart with my new teeth,” she grinned which showed off her sharper canines.

Defiant Heart stared at her, his mouth twisted sideways and his left eye half-squinted, “What?!”

Crafty huffed and looked up at the ceiling, “Yeah well in case you hadn’t noticed I was kind of a shrimp for an 18-year old, heck I’m pretty sure I skipped puberty,” she grinned again, “That crystal gave me everything I wanted and more!”

Defiant glowered at her and folded his arms, “Well I’m so happy you’re enjoying it!” his voice dripped sarcasm.

Crafty turned to Defiant Heart and sighed, “Yeah, I get it you hate that this was forced on you, but here’s some news,” she jabbed her right thumb at her chest, “I literally asked for this!”

Defiant Heart opened his mouth, ready to shoot back, then stopped and shut it again. He saw the smirk that Crafty gave him then glared again and finally spoke up, “And did you think about what this was going to do to your life?”

“You mean other than save me from my family?” Crafty put her hands on her hips.

Defiant growled, “Yeah you escaped, but now what can you do?” he counted off on his fingers as he continued, “You don’t have a home, or a social insurance number, or any money, or any possessions, or citizenship,” he pointed his index finger at her, “If you’re not Samantha then you don’t even legally exist! How are you supposed to live like that? Mooch off me for the rest of your life?! Did you even think about how fucked your life was going to be once you transformed?!”

Crafty was taken aback, but she regained her mental footing and fired back, “Do you have any idea how fucked my life was going to be if I didn’t do this?!” She slapped her chest symbol with her hand, “My parents were shipping me off to a convent where I was going to be smashed, molded and drained of my spirit until I was an empty husk just like my sister! Yeah I gave up everything for this but at least I have the freedom to choose whatever I do with my life now!” As she spoke she had closed the distance between herself and Defiant Heart and jabbed a finger into his chest, “And what’s your big problem? Your parents don’t pay attention to you? Oh boo hoo!”

Defiant’s eyes twitched, “You have no idea!” he bared his teeth in rage and before he knew it he had punched Crafty in the face. Crafty Heart staggered backwards with her hand over nose. She pulled it away to see that she had a nose bleed then looked up at Defiant Heart, who now stood with his hands clenched into fists. Their blood boiled and Crafty let out a howl and pounced on him.

Defiant Heart and Crafty were rolling around on the kitchen and onto the living room floor kicking, scratching, biting and punching until they were bleeding and bruised (albeit hidden by their fur except for Defiant’s black eye). The fight finally ended when Crafty’s head smacked into the leg of a side table and stars burst in her vision only for a cheap empty vase to fall off and smash over Defiant’s head which left him briefly senseless.

They were both lying on their backs on the kitchen floor, waiting for their heads to stop pounding when Defiant finally spoke. “That was a low blow.”

“At least I didn’t kick you in the nuts,” Crafty shot back. “You have it easy.”

“Excuse me?!” Defiant Heart tried to push himself up, only for his head to start spinning as he fell to his back again.

Crafty just put a hand to her head, willing the pain to stop, “You heard me. You complain that your parents don’t pay attention to you and yeah I get why you were such an ass in school, but at least your parents love you.” She waited for a response, but only received a grunt from Defiant Heart, “They know you’re a badger and they didn’t throw you out. You can do whatever you want and your parents will probably still support you. Despite your looks you could probably do anything you wanted for the rest of your life, get a job, travel or just lie around with no real ambition.”

Still no response except for a grunt.

Crafty forced herself to sit up then looked over at the badger, who just stared at the ceiling. She looked away, “All those things you said I gave up, I never really had them.”

“What?” Defiant Heart rolled over on his side to get a look at her.

Crafty was crying but she kept her voice level, “I didn’t have a SIN, or a driver’s license, and my parents always reminded me that the stuff I owned was really theirs. Yeah I mooched off my friends but I never even had an allowance so I didn’t have a choice. Honestly the only thing I don’t have now is my own bedroom or clothes and that’s a small price to pay for what I’ve gained.” Crafty used the table to stand up then offered a hand to Defiant, “I’m sorry about what I said.”

Defiant Heart accepted her hand, “It’s fine, sorry I punched you.”

Crafty smirked as she pulled him to his feet, “I think we’re pretty even on that.”

_RIIIIIP!_

Defiant Heart eyes went wide as the sound and feel of tearing a fabric rent his ears as he was pulled to his feet. He looked down, desperately hoping it was his shirt or shorts, but felt his face go pale as two mounds seemed to blossom on his chest.

Crafty Heart let go of his hand and just stared at the two large lumps on the badger’s chest. Without thinking she reached forwards and prodded one then the other, feeling a bit firm but real through the shirt fabric.

That seemed to shock Defiant out of his stupor as he looked up at Crafty with venom in his eyes, “Crafty, stop poking my breasts.”

“Your what?! They’re real?!” Crafty’s mouth was agape as Defiant Heart pulled his… his? Her? Pulled the shirt off and unwound a long strip of what looked like cotton which had torn during their fight and had been apparently holding the breasts on Defiant Heart’s torso.

“Crap… they’ve gotten bigger,” Defiant Heart looked at the cotton strip then tore off the shorter end, “I’ll need a new one. Wait here and don’t say anything!” Defiant Heart hissed before heading upstairs.

Crafty had cleaned up the broken vase and was still mentally processing what had happened when Defiant Heart returned, breasts now held tight against torso by a fresh strip of cloth. Defiant Heart bounced a couple times to make sure it would hold before turning to Crafty Heart.

Before he could answer she blurted out, “You’re a girl! I mean, why!? How?! What?!”

Defiant Heart walked over and pushed a finger to her lips in a ‘shush’ motion. “I’m a guy, Crafty, at least that’s how I see myself even if I have tits.”

Crafty pushed his hand away as he retrieved his shirt and pulled it on. Come to think of it she’d never seen him without a shirt after his transformation, he even slept in one despite the heat. “So did the Great Wishing Star do this to you?”

Defiant Heart shook his head, “No. I’ve always been like this, even when I was human.” He gave her a look as he sat down on the couch, “I’ll tell you if you promise to keep it a secret, alright?” Crafty nodded then sat down next to him.

Defiant Heart sighed deeply, “As far as I know, I was born this way…”

“A hermaphrodite?” Crafty Heart suddenly recoiled as Defiant Heart growled at her.

“Don’t use that word! The term is intersex.” Defiant Heart took a huge breath before he continued, “I was always like this, but my parents never told me I was different. The fact that I pissed out of two holes never really phased me, not like I ever bothered to look into it why would I? My parents never put me in daycare, just had a bunch of caregivers while my parents worked all the time, I don’t think I ever had the same babysitter more than once. Once I was ten they just started leaving me home alone but they never told me I was different…”

“So how did you find out… oh…” Crafty’s memory sparked and Defiant confirmed what she was thinking.

“Sex-ed in grade six.” He sighed, “Good thing they didn’t split the boys and girls up to explain things but that was when I first learned that men and women were physically different between the legs. After the first class I had to run off and hide in the boy’s room and check myself… After that my whole world just kind of shattered. I spent all night online looking up what I was, what it meant and just…” He hung his head, “What I read, what I learned… broke me. I didn’t know what I was or who I was, but at least I knew why my parents were never around. They didn’t want to have to deal with their freak child who wasn’t a boy or a girl… And I learned how people like me are treated in this world for being stuck between sexes. I went to forums and talked about it anonymously and saw how people reacted… it was horrifying…

“I called in sick the next day, probably would have kept doing it if my parents wouldn’t have taken notice. After that I just didn’t talk to anyone at school for the rest of the year. And then our schools got merged into that big super elementary school and… well you can talk to Anger Heart and Guidance Heart about that. They looked like bigger freaks than me but were accepted so I just snapped. Tormenting them was both to try and get people to notice me and to take out all my rage on easy targets, especially since puberty was hitting and I was starting to notice.”

Defiant rubbed his chest where his breasts were compressed so as to be invisible, “They didn’t grow big at first but I was terrified someone would see them, so I started binding them and lagging behind in gym class so no one would see me shower. Had to make mad dashes to class after each gym lesson… I had to keep it a secret so I didn’t even go to my doctor anymore, I mean they probably knew but I just couldn’t face the truth because they never told me it was unusual either…”

“And then this happened,” Defiant gestured to his body with both hands, “I was turned into a Care Badger for tormenting Alex and Germaine… Part of me hoped the change would at least settle my sex into one or the other, but no it just seemed to make both more prominent.”

Crafty smirked and patted her chest, “Well I can see how that would have happened.”

Defiant didn’t seem to hear her, “I was too scared to go shopping for bras or anything else feminine because I just knew someone from school would see me and figure things out. Believe me this binding hurts but I’ve learned to live with it…”

Crafty reached out and put a hand on Defiant’s shoulder, “It’s alright. I’m here and I’m fine with this.”

Defiant Heart carefully shrugged to make Crafty let go, “Of course you’re fine with this. The way you grew up you just love to accept what’s abnormal.” Defiant touched his chest, “I don’t even know what I am some days, and this isn’t helping.”

“I’m sure if you just tell everyone-” Defiant’s growl silenced Crafty.

“No! I’m not telling anyone and neither are you! I’m not risking everything because of this!” Defiant Heart was practically snarling, which made Crafty recoil.

“Alright I won’t tell anyone, but you can’t keep this a secret for ever Defiant,” Crafty stood up from the couch.

Defiant Heart just stared at the floor, “…I know…”


	2. Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New bonds can mend old wounds
> 
> but some relationships can never be fixed...

Cryos: OK this chapter takes place during chapter 30-37 of Care Bear Magi Life, except the last scene which is set during chapter 50. Also Caduceus Bear is my official name for my version of Take Care Bear but she’s the same as she was in Care Bear Magi Life other than her name and chest symbol.

Chapter 2: Loyalty

Defiant Heart was nervous when they all moved to the Kingdom of Caring especially when the Care Bear’s doctor, Caduceus Bear, said she would have to give all of the Care Bear Magi full medical exams. Defiant was just relieved that he was going last as he stepped into Caduceus’ exam room.

Caduceus was a female bear with lavender fur whose chest symbol was a winged staff with the wings spread across the top of her breasts. She turned to Defiant and nodded to the exam table, “Just take a seat and I’ll get started.”

Defiant Heart sat down and watched as Caduceus got ready. He knew he couldn’t hide it, “Just let me get my shirt off.” He pulled the t-shirt over his head which showed off the bandages wrapped around his torso.

Caduceus turned back just in time to see Defiant unwinding the cloth as his breasts seemed to blossom out from under them. “Oh my… Defiant?”

“I’m intersex, Doctor Caduceus,” Defiant set the bandages aside, “Just don’t tell anyone about this.”

Caduceus nodded, “I will respect doctor-patient confidentiality. What do you want me to put in your medical record?”

“Just put my gender as man,” Defiant was starting to get agitated knowing what was to come, “Let’s just get this over with.”

OoOoO

Thankfully, Caduceus Bear kept her word and Defiant was able to cover himself up without any trouble. When asked why he kept wearing clothes he just used the not technically inaccurate excuse that he was just used to wearing clothes as a human. Crafty Heart’s complete lack of modesty didn’t make it harder, once everyone heard about her parents no one questioned that she was throwing any sort of conservative attitude out the window to just be herself.

Defiant decided to try and look for love, finally feeing safe enough and with people who weren’t hurt by his reputation to give it a try. He tried to build a relationship with Lotsa Heart Elephant, a male pink elephant with a weight for a chest symbol, but it didn’t last long as they didn’t have anything in common. After that, Defiant decided to just take things as they came.

Defiant befriended Loyal Heart shortly after he broke things off with Lotsa Heart, attracted to the dog’s own defiant personality of not wanting to participate in the ‘free love’ philosophy that everyone else in the Kingdom of Caring subscribed to. While they spent a lot of time together, and Defiant began to admire the blue dog, he didn’t think it could ever go beyond that as Loyal so often made known his admiration and infatuation with Proud Heart Cat.

Then Proud Heart took advantage of Loyal Heart…

After a near death experience on Earth with one of the Shadow Magi, Loyal Heart spiraled into a depression that ended only when Proud Heart found him blackout drunk in his home, something no one ever thought possible. He blurted out his feelings for Proud Heart which she interpreted in the worst way and seduced him into having sex. The next morning, Loyal Heart was enraged and Proud Heart was horrified at what she had done after she was kicked out of his house.

When Proud Heart found out she was pregnant, she felt even worse and fully expected Loyal Heart to want nothing to do with the child, and she admitted he had every right to not be part of her or the child’s life though she never said that to Loyal Heart. To both Proud and Defiant Heart’s surprise, Loyal Heart promised to help her.

“This is your own fault, but I will not abandon our child. They deserve to have their father be a part of their lives.” Loyal Heart’s words struck a cord in Defiant Heart and from then on they grew closer and closer until one day, after both the dog and badger visited Proud Heart late in her pregnancy, Loyal Heart was the first to confess his feelings right outside Proud Heart’s home.

“I love you, Defiant Heart Badger,” and they shared their first kiss before returning to Loyal Heart’s home.

Defiant Heart was in ecstasy over the confession but once he had cooled down and they were sitting together on Loyal Heart’s couch his insecurities surfaced and he had to ask, “Why do you love me?”

Loyal Heart smiled, “Because you’re like me, you don’t go with the crowd and you do what you think is best. What made me certain is how you’ve been helping me with Proud Heart.” He took Defiant’s hand in his own, “You had no obligation or even a reason to but you’ve been there with me to help her when you could have just let it be. No matter what you might have done in the past all I’ve seen is a very compassionate person and a loyal friend.”

Defiant Heart didn’t realize he was blushing, “Thank you. I feel the same way. I love you too because I’ve seen how you are. What made me realize it is how you treated Proud Heart too.” He rubbed the back of his head, “I guess I’m just repeating what you said but… you didn’t have to help Proud Heart, probably anyone else up here would have, but you’re staying for your child. My parents were never there for me when I needed them,” he absentmindedly scratched the bandages under his shirt, “I want to be with someone like you, someone who will be there for his loved ones no matter what.”

Loyal Heart’s ears perked up as he leaned over to Defiant Heart, “Thank you.” They kissed.

Defiant Heart felt his heart fill with joy as they kissed, but pang of guilt echoed in the back of his mind. Even if Caduceus hadn’t said anything how would everyone else react? Could he ever tell Defiant Heart the truth? And would the dog still accept him, let alone love him once he found out? Defiant desperately wanted to push those thoughts aside but they lingered in his mind even when he returned to the Hall of Hearts for the night. He lay awake for over an hour as his insecurities welled up before he finally fell asleep.

OoOoO

Months passed and Proud Heart’s son was born. She and Loyal Heart named the blue cat Valor Heart and his chest symbol was a heart that looked like it was wielding a sword and shield. While Defiant Heart wasn’t part of that he was still happy the child was healthy and when Proud Heart needed a break or a long catnap, Defiant would come along to help Loyal Heart look after the kitten.

Defiant Heart managed to bury his insecurity until one night when Loyal Heart had invited him to spend the night. He knew this would be the night where the truth would come out, and even if there were no accidents he was going to show it regardless.

Thing started getting hot after a while. Defiant and Loyal were watching a movie, he couldn’t remember which, and Defiant started scratching Loyal behind his ear. Loyal Heart leaned into the scratching and started kicking his leg before sliding sideways until he lay back in Defiant’s lap. Defiant Heart couldn’t help but smile and he started to rub Loyal Heart’s belly. The dog let out a joyful sigh as his tongue lolled out and he started panting.

“You really are just a big puppy aren’t you, Floppy?” Defiant Heart scratched behind Loyal Heart’s floppy ear as he kept rubbing his tummy, which made Loyal Heart start kicking again.

“Oh yeah! Right there, stripy!” Loyal Heart all but howled then flopped back limply on Defiant’s lap.

Defiant chuckled, “Looks like I found your sweet spots.”

Loyal Heart gave a bit of a goofy grin, “Good foreplay, I hope we can move past that soon.” He lay there for a moment before carefully pulling himself upright. Defiant leaned up against his boyfriend’s shoulder and giggled slightly as Loyal Heart started scratching him under the chin.

“Defiant Heart, do you want to be my mate?”

Defiant went rigid when he heard those words. He wanted to respond but Loyal Heart spoke up first, “That is to say: will you marry me? I couldn’t find a ring or anything but I didn’t think I would need one… Defiant?”

Defiant Heart carefully removed Loyal Heart’s arm from around him, shut off the TV then stood up and walked to the light switch on the other side of the room. As the lights flipped on, Loyal Heart stood up to face a rather depressed looking Defiant Heart.

“Defiant? What’s wrong? Am I going too fast? Are you not that interested?” Loyal Heart was starting to sound panicked.

Defiant held up a hand for silence as he approached, “Loyal Heart, I’ve been keeping a secret from you… from everyone…” He took a deep breath, “Only six other people know but… I’m scared to show you.”

“What is it?” several thoughts floated through Loyal Heart’s head but he pushed them aside. I couldn’t be that bad could it? He knew from old caring missions that a lot of problems always seemed bigger inside someone’s head than it was in reality.

Defiant put his hands on his hips, “See my hips, Loyal?”

Loyal Heart looked, he hadn’t really looked before but Defiant’s hips were rather wide for a man. “So you’re a bit wide around the waist? Is that it?”

Defiant sighed, he knew it wasn’t enough so he grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it up over his head, for the first time letting Loyal Heart see the bandages wrapped around his chest. Loyal Heart wanted to say something but he waited and watched as Defiant started to unwind the long strip of cloth.

It seemed to happen in an instant, when the cloth was halfway unwound Defiant Heart’s breasts seemed to surge out, forcing the rest of the cloth to fall away. Defiant Heart grunted, “Oof, they’ve gotten bigger…” He looked up to see Loyal Heart’s reaction.

Loyal Heart just stared for a moment before he asked, “Defiant, why do you have breasts?”

“Because I’m intersex… I was born with both male and female parts as a human…” He took a deep breath, “I was somewhat unbalanced at first but being turned into a Care Badger made me stable. Caduceus said both my sexes were perfectly healthy but still,” Defiant Heart was starting to cry, “I’m still a freak of nature! I’m just wrong!” Before he could continue, Loyal Heart had wrapped him in a tight hug.

“It’s alright, Defiant, I’m here,” Loyal Heart whispered in his ear.

Defiant Heart started crying openly and he pulled Loyal Heart into a tight, “Why was I born this way?” he managed to say between sobs.

Loyal Heart rubbed the badger’s back, “I don’t know, but I’m here for you and it doesn’t change how I feel about you.”

Defiant Heart smiled despite his tears, “That’s the nicest thing anyone’s said to me…”

Defiant Heart didn’t stop crying until he and Loyal Heart were curled up on the couch together, Defiant Heart still topless. They just sat together for several minutes before Loyal Heart broke the silence.

“Have you ever considered… getting one removed. I’m not saying you should I’m just wondering…” he trailed off, “Sorry…”

“No… it’s fine… and I have I just… I just wasn’t sure…” Defiant Heart leaned his head up against Loyal Heart’s, “I mean, Life Heart gave Funshine a sex change so I know it can be done but I just wasn’t sure what I wanted. I still think of myself as a man despite tying that bandage every day to hide my chest…” He managed a smile, “But now, thinking about it I think I know what I’m going to do.”

“Oh? What?” Loyal asked.

“Nothing, or at least I’m not going to change anything.” He reached up to scratch Loyal briefly behind the ear, “I was on the fence until I saw how you reacted and… I don’t want to force myself to change for anyone else’s definition of what makes me who I am as long as the ones I love don’t change how they think about me.”

Loyal Heart’s leg kicked for a moment before he turned his whole body to face Defiant, “So you’re going to keep everything?”

Defiant turned to face Loyal, “Yes. I’m not going to let anyone but me determine what makes me who I am. I’m a man even if I do have tits,” he pressed them together for emphasis.

Loyal Heart smiled, “That’s the real you,” he chuckled, “you have to be defiant in everything, even your sex defies what most people call normal.” He gave Defiant a kiss, which he returned. Both wrapped their arms around each other and Defiant snuck a hand up to scratch Loyal behind his ear.

Loyal Heart quivered and broke the kiss, “Can I touch them?”

“You’re asking?” Defiant Heart teased.

Loyal chuckled, “You have boundaries and I will always consider them.”

Defiant smiled, “I love you for that, Floppy. Do whatever you want.”

“If you insist, Stripy.” Loyal pulled his arm back around and squeezed one of Defiant’s breasts.

Defiant gasped and shuddered which made Loyal pull back. “Are you alright?”

“Yes just hnnnnnn!” Defiant let out a strained moan, “I’ve never felt like that before.” He panted, “Feels so sensitive.”

“I’m not surprised, if you kept them bound up all the time.” Loyal Heart squeezed again and watched the pleasured expression on Defiant’s face, “You found my ear and belly spots, I guess I found yours.”

Defiant carefully pushed Loyal back until he was lying on top of the dog, “Then let’s see who’s more sensitive.” He gave Loyal a peck on his nose, “but let’s not go to far until the honeymoon.”

Loyal blinked, “Whaaaaaaat!” his voice rose as Defiant started scratching behind his ear again.

Defiant grinned, “That is to say: yes I will marry you. Loyal Heart Dog.” He leaned in and they kissed as the world faded around them.

Defiant Heart woke up still embracing Loyal Heart on the couch and still with the light on. They had fallen asleep curled up together despite the lights still being on. Defiant looked down lovingly at the sleeping dog and saw that Loyal still had a hand on one of his breasts.

Defiant carefully extricated himself from Loyal’s embrace then shut off the lights before he headed for the bathroom. As he started the shower he noticed how much less sore his chest felt. He normally kept his breasts bound the cloth all the time, only undoing it to shower then rebinding it before he left the bathroom, which he always locked until he was done. That was the right word to describe how he felt now: comfortable. Loyal Heart’s acceptance and support and even how he had groped him last night made him feel better about being intersex.

By the time he finished and dried off, Loyal Heart had gotten up and was eating cereal at his kitchen table. “Good morning.”

“Morning, Floppy.” Defiant gave Loyal a kiss before he went to retrieve the cloth and started to re-bind his chest.

Loyal Heart kept eating but watched Defiant until he had pulled his chest flat again, seeing him wince from the pressure then bouncing a couple times to make sure the binding would hold. “Everything alright?” he asked.

Defiant knew the question that was coming so skipped ahead, “I’m not ready for everyone to know yet. The barrier’s coming down any day now and then we’ll be in the fight of our lives.” He poured himself some cereal and sat down with Loyal Heart, “We don’t need any more drama right now.”

Loyal reached over and took his hand, “It’s alright. You don’t need to if you’re not ready. I promise I’ll keep this secret.”

Defiant Heart smiled, “Thanks, Loyal. But I know when I’ll be ready. When we get married I’ll be there, tits out for all to see.”

Loyal chuckled, “Maybe under a suit but that works just fine.”

Defiant squeezed his hand, “Thank you.” He pulled it back to start eating, “But maybe shower first.”

Loyal Heart licked his bowl clean of milk, “Alright, but don’t get grossed out by the smell of wet dog.”

Defiant smirked as he watched his fiancée go, “You weren’t grossed out by me so I’ll do my best.”

And he tried. Loyal didn’t take offense but they both knew they would have to make those adjustments once everything was over.

OoOoO

The final battles were upon them. Defiant Heart’s fight with Snowy Heart had been short but painful and Defiant Heart was just grateful his biokinetics allowed him to heal himself. Far more harrowing was having to meet his parents and introduce them to Loyal Heart. He called the dog his boyfriend instead of fiancée but Loyal didn’t mind, the term was purely semantics between Care Bears.

After every Care Bear had used their stare to attack the giant cloud form of No-Heart and Love Heart was flying up to finish him off once and for all, Defiant Heart was one of the few who could still stand. Loyal Heart had fallen to the ground panting from the exertion. Defiant glanced around and saw his human parents standing apart from the crowds then down to Loyal Heart.

“Loyal, I need your help,” he whispered and offered a hand to Loyal Heart, “I need to talk to my parents again.”

Loyal Heart took a deep breath and accepted Defiant’s hand to help him get to his shaky feet. “I’ll be here for you.”

Defiant and Loyal stood in front of Defiant’s parents in the shade of a brick shed.

“He knows the truth. I know the truth,” Defiant Heart said softly.

“I see,” his mother nodded.

“Why didn’t you ever tell me? Why didn’t you let me know I was different even before this?” Defiant Heart tried to keep his voice level but couldn’t keep from bearing his teeth. “Were you ashamed of me? Did you just not want anything to do with your freak child?”

“We weren’t sure how to explain it,” his father said. “We didn’t know the words.”

“We did what we thought was best, we wanted to give you enough savings that you could survive.” His mother took a deep breath, “We know how people can be and… we knew someone would find out some day. We were scared you wouldn’t be allowed to have a job once it came out or someone would try to blackmail you so we wanted to make sure you could survive.”

“And that’s why you never told me anything?” Defiant squeezed Loyal’s hand which made the dog wince slightly. “You could have at least told me what it meant instead of hiding it from me!” Defiant’s shout drew some attention and Loyal leaned up against him to let him know to calm down.

“We’re sorry. Your savings are still there if you ever want them,” his mother said.

“I don’t know. All I know is I wish you had told me something, anything, before I had to find out myself. Goodbye.” He turned and walked away, still holding hands with Loyal Heart.

Loyal Heart glanced back at the couple then to Defiant who had started to cry, “Defiant?”

“I’m alright… I just needed to say that…” Defiant wiped his eyes with his free arm.

“Aren’t you going to tell them we’re getting married?”

“No… I don’t want to see them there. Even if they meant well they still hurt me…” Defiant put an arm around Loyal Heart, “thank you, for everything Loyal.”

Loyal Heart smiled then gave Defiant a kiss, “Anytime. I’ll always be here for you.”


	3. Feeling Female

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After marriage, Defiant's journey takes new twists

Cryos: Warning! This chapter contains graphic depictions of sex and sexual acts. If you do not wish to read them then skip past the section surrounded by this barrier *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 3: Feeling Female

There was a knock on the Hall of Hearts’ side room where Defiant was getting dressed. “Who is it?” Defiant shouted.

“It’s Crafty, I’m alone!” Crafty shouted through the door.

Defiant unlocked the door to let her in then shut and locked it behind him. “Thanks Crafty.” He reached behind his back to undo the cloth around his chest, sighing in relief as his breasts were released.

Crafty whistled, “Damn, you’re almost as big as me.” She patted her chest, “Guess the kingdom of caring was good for both of us. Here,” she pulled large bra out of her chest symbol.

“Thanks for picking his up for me. At least that nest egg is good for something,” Defiant took the article and pulled it one, struggling to attach it at his back but not letting Crafty help him until he finished. “Much better.”

“Gotta be better than tying them up all the time,” Crafty snickered as Defiant tossed the cloth in the garbage. “You sure you’re going to be ok?”

“I’m done hiding this. I’ve accepted myself for who I am, Loyal Heart’s accepted me for who I am, you accept me for who I am. If anyone else has a problem with this then screw them.” Defiant was pulling on his tuxedo as he spoke, wincing slightly as the shirt was clearly not enough to contain his now D cup breasts, the fabric and buttons straining to contain them.

“Going all out eh?” Crafty looked him up and down, “Maybe now you can sit with us at lunch.”

“Nope, I’m still a guy, Crafty, despite these.” He took a deep breath as he pulled the tuxedo jacket on, “I’m still nervous.”

“Don’t worry,” Crafty patted him on the shoulder, “Once you two get your rings I’ll calm everyone down while you and Loyal get your freak on!” She waggled her eyebrows.

“Crafty!” Defiant couldn’t help but blush.

Crafty smirked, “Oh like that’s not what you two are doing tonight, that’s why you’re not having a reception right?”

“That and avoiding everyone’s questions,” Defiant unlocked the door and stepped out.

It became eerily silent as they saw Defiant Heart approach Loyal Heart at the altar. Everyone stared at the badger as he passed, even Love-a-Lot who was performing it for them. Despite this she smiled and began the ceremony. Defiant Heart and Loyal Heart barely heard what Love-a-Lot was saying, each responding to her question with “I do” when prompted then exchanging simple gold wedding bands and kissing before making a hasty exit before anyone couldn’t hold it in anymore.

Loyal Heart collapsed backwards onto his bed… no _their_ now. He smiled as he watched Defiant Heart undressing from the tuxedo, sighing in relief as he undid the buttons that were stretched to breaking point across his breasts. “Feeling alright?”

“Good for now.” Defiant shed the last of the tuxedo which left him in just his new bra and boxer shorts. He smirked, “Like what you see?”

Loyal Heart was undressing, “I do. You have a very unique look.”

Defiant blushed as Loyal Heart sat up to remove the jacket and shirt and started to pull off his pants. “Thanks.” He took a deep breath then pulled of his boxers and undid his bra.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Loyal Heart looked up, his pants now off, and saw Defiant Heart completely naked for the first time. Modesty magic rescinding he could see Defiant’s breasts heaving, his dick and balls on display for him to see. Loyal Heart could help himself and started panting, his own dick starting to get hard as Defiant leaned in.

“Enjoying this?” Defiant gave him a kiss.

“Yes.” Loyal kissed him back, “I love you Defiant Heart.”

Defiant pushed Loyal Heart back and crawled over top of him, “I love you too, Loyal Heart.” He started to scratch Loyal Heart behind his ear, getting turned on seeing his husband lying there under him.

Loyal Heart started panting, tongue out, as his leg started kicking involuntarily, “Ooh my! Right there!”

“Still sensitive there, Floppy,” Defiant Heart chuckled.

“Oh yeaaaaah!” Loyal panted. “I wiiiiish you were my fiiiirst Stripy!” he drew out his vowels as Defiant kept scratching behind his ear.

“Maybe not this way, why not roll over?” Defiant teased.

Loyal chuckled as Defiant stopped scratching for a moment then rolled over onto his hands and knees, “Doggy style?” he joked.

Defiant Heart chuckled as he grabbed Loyal’s waist, “You said it, not me, Floppy.” Defiant Heart was fully hard now and he pressed his dick into Loyal ‘s ass.

Loyal Heart gasped as he felt himself spread by Defiant Heart, his arms gave out and his face plowed into the pillows as Defiant slowly plowed into him. “Ugg, hurts…” the dog gasped.

Defiant leaned forwards, still all the way into Loyal Heart, “Want me to stop?” his tone was sincere.

“No… keep going,” Defiant panted.

“If you’re sure. I’m new to this,” Defiant grabbed Loyal Heart’s sides and started pounding him again. Loyal Heart began to press back in rhythm with him as his arousal grew, his dick getting hard as Defiant picked up pace.

Defiant finally came, panting as he leaned on Loyal Heart for support, “too excited… Damn I’m still horny.” He pulled out, flaccid and breathing heavily as he felt his nethers behind his balls burning.

Loyal Heart rolled over, his legs spread and arms up in a ‘begging’ position as he panted, his dick fully erect as he gazed up at Defiant. “My turn. Please?” he begged.

Defiant nodded and smiled, lifting himself up over Loyal Heart as the dog smelled what could only be Defiant’s female juices for the first time. “Here goes. This is new to me.” He carefully lowered himself onto Loyal, both feeling his nether lips spread by Loyal Heart.

Defiant had to push extra hard to get all the way down, then felt a sudden jab of pain as he popped past something to get all the way down on Loyal, “Ow!”

“Are you alright?” Loyal tried to sit up but Defiant just held up a hand.

“Must be ssssss, my hymem, thhhhhh!” Defiant sucked air in and out as the pain receded, “Forgot I had one, been trying to deny that part of me for so long.”

“Want to stop. I can manage,” Loyal was supporting himself on his arms, leaning up to make sure Defiant was alright.

“No, I had my turn now you get yours…” Defiant took a deep breath, “Just wait for the pain to go away a bit…”

He sat there and Loyal held himself up for a moment before Defiant finally nodded, “Ok, I’m ready.”

“Good,” Loyal Heart fell back and humped into Defiant Heart. Defiant gasped, still not used to feeling his female anatomy being used like this as he bounced on Loyal Heart, but felt his lover starting to calm down.

“How about this, Floppy?” Defiant reached down and started to rub Loyal Heart’s tummy.

“Ooooooh yessssss!” Loyal Heart felt his arousal jump to maximum and thrust upwards. Defiant gasped but kept rubbing his tummy, finding ways to arouse the dog now that they no longer had to hold back. Loyal Heart’s eyes rolled back and his tongue hung out as he bucked against Defiant Heart until he came, feeling Defiant do the same. It was awkward but relieving for both of them.

Defiant sighed happily and tried to pull off, but found he couldn’t. “Unf!” he grunted, “Can’t get off.”

“Sorry, it’s a canine thing,” Loyal Heart pushed himself upwards, “There’s a knot near the base of my dick and it swells up to keep seed from escaping after I orgasm. We’re going to be stuck together for a while.” He let himself fall back to the bed.

“So that’s what that was.” Defiant was able to let himself fall forwards so he and Loyal were lying chest to chest, with Defiant’s breasts squished between them, “So what do we do now, Floppy? Just cuddle?”

Loyal Heart wrapped his arms around Defiant, “I don’t see a problem with that.”

Defiant grinned, “Me either.” He reached up and scratched behind Loyal Heart’s ears again.

“Oooooh!” Loyal Heart gasped out as he started kicking his leg again, “Stop that! I’m not gonna come down if you dooooo!”

“So what? We’re stuck together anyway,” Defiant teased and kept scratching.

Loyal Heart rolled them both to their sides and shoved his hands in between them. Defiant Heart gasped as he felt Loyal squeeze one of his breasts and dick, which had gotten hard again.

“You teeeeaaaase me, I do the saaaaaaame!” Loyal Heart moaned even as he jerked Defiant off. Defiant Heart’s whole body shuddered and he moaned inadvertently dropping onto Loyal’s dick at the same time as he kept scratching Loyal behind the ears.

The squeezing, jerking and friction of their fur together caused Defiant to shoot to orgasm much faster then before, feeling the semen between them even as he scratched Loyal Heart’s in ecstasy. Loyal Heart howled as Defiant felt his pussy spread slighty.

“Did you just come again?” Defiant asked.

Loyal Heart panted, “Yeah,” he nodded slightly.

Defiant yawned, “worry about it in the morning…” He snuggled up with Loyal Heart, who just closed his eyes and held him close. Despite everything they fell asleep together.

Defiant Heart felt sticky, hot and disgusting when he woke up and had to carefully extract himself from Loyal Heart. “Ugg, I need a shower,” he glanced back at the mess the bed was wand grimaced, “And to wash the bedding.”

Loyal Heart yawned, “I’ll take care of that, you get the shower warmed up.”

Defiant Heart didn’t need to be told twice as he headed for their bathroom while Loyal Heart gathered up the mess that was their sheets and blankets to take to the laundry room.

The water was an immense relief as Defiant Heart scrubbed his torso clean of dried semen and sweat. The warmth of the shower soothed his sore body as he heard Loyal Heart enter the shower with him, shutting the frosted glass door as he stepped into the shower/bath.

“Not too bad was it?” Defiant asked.

“Can’t say, first time I was aware I was having sex…” Loyal Heart’s sullenly reached for the shampoo.

Defiant Heart turned to face him, “Don’t think about that, right now it’s just the two of us.” He gave Loyal Heart a kiss, “I’m here for you.”

Loyal smiled and kissed him back, “Thank you. So now what?”

“Well I can wash your back,” Defiant took some shampoo and squirted it on his hands.

Loyal chuckled and turned around. “So what should we do now? Everyone’s probably still in shock.”

“Staycation honeymoon?” Defiant began scrubbing Loyal Heart’s back, “Honestly I’d like to just stay indoors for a week or two. Love Heart gave me two weeks off of Magi duties barring major emergencies, and with No-Heart dead…”

Loyal leaned backwards to help Defiant scrub his back as he scrubbed his front, “That sounds wonderful. Careful with my tail.” He looked back to see Defiant Heart scrubbing his tail.

“I will be.” He rinsed the shampoo out and let Loyal turn around, “Now you can do my back, in any way you want.” He winked and Loyal Heart before turning around.

Loyal smirked and started scrubbing Defiant’s back as the badger leaned backwards. He caught the badger’s meaning and once he rinsed his back clean he was around enough to grab the badger’s hips. “I love you,” he whispered before he found Defiant’s pussy and rammed in with a satisfying *pop* as his knot popped it.

Defiant hadn’t been ready for how much force Loyal had used and he almost went limp, leaning forwards as Loyal pounded into him, Defiant’s breasts smooshed up against the frosted glass which sent tingles of pleasure through his body.

“Oh my! Yes ohhhhhh!” Defiant pressed his hands into the glass as he was rammed from behind, the water and steam surrounding them making it much easier than it had been last night.

Loyal Heart was panting, mostly from the heat of the water as he screwed Loyal Heart, their balls striking each other as he did so. Loyal reached forwards and grabbed Defiant’s rock hard dick and began jerking him off in time with his thrusts. Defiant’s tongue hung out as the double stimulation threatened to overtake his consciousness. It didn’t take much for Defiant to reach orgasm but Loyal Heart still wasn’t done as he let go of the badger’s now flaccid dick and pulled Defiant up so he could grope his tits as he continued to pound the badger as hard as he could.

“Oh myyyyyyyy! How do yoooooou have so muuuuuuuch energy Floppyyyyyyyyy!” Defiant’s moaned out as each thrust pounded into him.

“Because of you, Stripy. I love you and I like to be in control here!” Loyal kissed him on the cheek but kept up his steady rhythm of thrusts.

Defiant gasped, “Oh yeeeeeaaaaaah! Don’t stooooooop!” he wasn’t sure if he had anther female orgasm and it didn’t matter to him as he rode Loyal’s dick in time with his thrusts.

Loyal finally gave one last thrust and came hard inside Defiant, almost collapsing back against the shower wall, Defiant lying against him. “So how long will we be stuck like this?” Defiant panted.

“I don’t know,” Loyal Heart leaned sideways so he and Defiant could see each others’ eyes, “Want me to shut off the water? I’m starting to stink up the place.”

“I can handle your smell, Floppy.” Defiant smiled, “Just let me know when you can pull out and we’ll finish getting clean… again.” He turned his head enough so them to kiss.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Caduceus Bear double checked her notes before she delivered her report to Defiant Heart. “Congratulations, Defiant Heart. You’re pregnant.”

“I’m… I’m pregnant?” Defiant Heart placed his hand over his tummy, “I mean… I knew my sexes were balanced but I didn’t think I could get pregnant.”

“Well you can and you’re about two months along.” Caduceus gave Defiant a concerned look, “Are you alright.”

Defiant nodded, “Yeah just… processing,” he shook his head and smiled. “I mean, I’m happy and I can’t wait to tell Loyal. I just feel weird now, I still think of myself as a man and this is just about… is the most female thing anyone can do.”

“You won’t hear an argument from me,” Caduceus laughed and patted her own swollen belly, “Lily’s ready to come out any day now. She’s a lot calmer than Healer and Gift were.”

Defiant looked at Caduceus’ belly, “Any advice?”

“Don’t ignore your cravings, don’t overexert yourself, let Loyal Heart help you and be ready to rest a lot. On that note,” Caduceus leaned back, “I need to sit down for a bit.”

“Thanks, Caduceus. That’s all.” Defiant got up from the exam table and headed home.

Ever since his wedding last month everyone had been weird around Defiant Heart. It didn’t surprise him after all everyone thought he had been all male right up until he marched down the aisle, breasts stretching his tuxedo shirt almost to breaking point. He and Loyal had stayed holed up in Loyal’s house, well their house now he couldn’t help but grin at thought, for two weeks and thankfully it seemed that everyone had just decided to accept it or avoid him. Though that may have been due to one unexpected friend.

“Hey Defiant!” Crafty Heart shouted as she ran up alongside the badger, “How they swinging?” she grinned.

Defiant rolled his eyes, “Just fine, better than they used to, and you?”

Crafty put her arms behind her head, “Great, though I’m a bit worn out from running around and telling everyone to give you your space if they didn’t want to talk about it. I guess they’re still in shock but at least they aren’t throwing rocks at you.” Both shuddered.

“There’s more too,” Defiant looked around to see if anyone was in earshot, “I’m pregnant.” He whispered.

Crafty gasped and had to clap her hands over her mouth to avoid shouting for a moment, a high pitched squeal escaping from between her fingers until she calmed down. “For real?” She whispered.

Defiant nodded, “I just found out and I need to tell Loyal. Huh?” he saw that Crafty was almost shaking.

“We’ll be by later gotta go!” Crafty turned and bolted back home, leaving a bewildered Defiant Heart to stare before he shrugged and resumed his walk home.

Defiant found Proud Heart sitting on the couch as Loyal bounced their son Valor Heart Cat on his knees. Valor was the first to see Defiant at the entrance and waved. “Hi.”

“Oh, Defiant,” Proud Heart turned, “I didn’t hear you come in.”

“Did everything go well at the doctor?” Loyal asked.

Defiant walked over to sit on Loyal Heart’s other side, “Yeah, things went great.” He carefully took Valor from Loyal Heart and held him gently. “Say hi to your step-dad.”

Valor looked up at Defiant’s face then at his chest, “How dad?” Valor asked.

Defiant chuckled, “It’s hard to explain until your older but I’m going to be more than a dad soon.” He turned to Loyal Heart, “I’m pregnant.”

“Really?” Loyal’s ears perked up and Defiant nodded. Loyal’s smile lit up as he leaned in to kiss Defiant.

“Alright, let’s give your dads some time alone.” Proud Heart carefully took Valor from Defiant which gave him the chance to turn and hug Loyal heart. “Congratulations, Defiant.” She departed without any more words, no one saw her start to tear up as she left.

Defiant and Loyal eventually surfaced from their kiss, “So any ideas for names?” Loyal Heart asked.

“Nothing right now.” Defiant suddenly stopped smiling and put a hand over his belly, “Honestly… I’m worried this won’t go well… or that our child will have problems.”

Loyal Heart pulled Defiant close, “Don’t worry now, just be happy. I know Caduceus will make sure everything works out and so will I.”

Defiant smiled, “Thanks Floppy.” He reached up to scratch behind Loyal’s ears as they kissed and Loyal’s leg started kicking.

Their make-out session was interrupted by a knock at the door. “You stay here, Stripy, I’ll get it.” Loyal gave Defiant one more quick kiss then got up to answer the door.

Crafty Heart Coyote stood there with a big grin on her face with her mate Hidden Heart Wolf standing behind her with a soft smile.

“Hey, Loyal.” Crafty leaned sideways, “hey Defiant. Can we come to visit?”

“Sure,” Defiant rolled his eyes but leaned on the couch.

Loyal stepped aside to let them in, “I assume you’re here because Defiant told you the news.”

“Yup, ran into him on his way home.” Crafty all but dragged Hidden in but the wolf overtook her and only stopped in front of Defiant Heart.

Defiant looked her up and down, “What? Surprised to hear I’m expecting?”

“Well… sort of… I mean.” Hidden took a deep breath, “I’m still processing the whole concept of being intersex but I’m happy for you.” She placed her hands over her belly, “And me too. Crafty and I are expecting a child too.”

“Really?!” Defiant turned to Crafty who was still grinning.

“How did you manage that, Crafty? Is someone else the father?” Loyal asked.

“Nope! It’s me!” Crafty pointed a thumb at herself. “Life Heart gave us a couple potions that made me a man for a night and to make sure Hidden got knocked up after one go.”

“It was difficult,” Hidden Heart sighed and sat down next to Defiant. “We wanted a child and there’s no cubs to adopt so we had to talk about it for a long time,” she smiled, “Crafty was so sweet, kept backing off or offering to do something different or to even be the mother so I wouldn’t have to be with a man.”

Crafty giggled as her face turned red, “Aww Hidden, you’re making me blush!”

“But I eventually decided to swallow things and let me take me. It wasn’t as bad as I thought but I’m still happy we only had to do that once.” Hidden let out a dep breath.

“If we want another, I’ll be the mom,” Crafty plopped next to Hidden and put an arm around her, letting the wolf lean her head on her shoulder.

“So how long?” Loyal Heart asked. There was no more room on the couch so he sat on the arm next to Defiant.

“I’m about 10 weeks along,” Hidden twiddled her thumbs, “nothing major besides weird cravings. You’re the first to know after Life Heart and Caduceus.”

“So our kids will grow up together then,” Defiant leaned back, “I’m going to ask the ladies with kids for advice. Actually,” he sat forwards, “I should talk to Funshine.” Defiant fished his cell phone out of his chest symbol which made Loyal Heart blush as it still looked like Defiant was reaching into his cleavage. Defiant smirked when he saw Loyal’s expression and dialed to wait for the answer, “Hey Funshine, it’s Defiant. Can we get together I need to talk to you… Because I’m pregnant and you’re the best person I can talk to for advice about this… yes because you used to be male… Thank you, see you tomorrow.” He hung up, “That should also take care of spreading he news around.”

“I just hope no one freaks out again,” Hidden said.

Defiant sighed, “Don’t worry… they will…”

OoOoO

“Ooff! My aching back!” Defiant Heart leaned back to try and bend his spine backwards as he emerged from the bathroom. He stared down past his swollen breasts to his huge middle, both covered by a now tight maternity, “Wouldn’t be so bad if you didn’t keep forcing me to use the bathroom ever five minutes.” He waddled to the couch where he had taken up residence for the past month, a giant bottle of water and a tray of food on the side table. He had been eating off the coffee table until his baby belly made it too hard to lean forwards.

Defiant let out a sigh of relief as he sunk into the couch cushions. He smiled when he heard the door open shut then turned to greet his husband.

“Welcome home, Floppy, how did the caring mission go?”

“Rough, Stripy, but the kid’s alright.” Loyal Heart smiled and sat down as he rested a hand on Defiant’ belly, “Kids giving you trouble?”

“Ugg! My everything hurts, feet, ankles, back, breasts and my tummy feels stretched to its limit!” Defiant leaned back, “Not to mention it feels like I can’t go five minutes without needing to piss!

“here, let me help.” Loyal pulled Defiant’s foot up and started rubbing and kneading his sole.

Defiant seemed to sink deeper into the cushions as Loyal rubbed his sore foot, “Oh yeah, that’s the spot,” He twisted sideways and knocked the bottle off the side table. “Shit!” he heard it hit the ground, the lid hadn’t been screwed on and water gushed onto the floor.

“Got it!” Loyal pounced on the bottle and scooped it up. It mostly empty as he handed it to Defiant who chugged the last of it.

“Sorry, Loyal,” Defiant sighed and leaned forwards.

“Relax, I’ll get it,” Loyal Heart kissed the dejected Defiant before he went to grab paper towels to sop up the water puddle.

Defiant Heart stared at the puddle until Loyal Heart came to dry it up. “I feel so useless just sitting here, two cubs in my belly waiting to come out just lazing around the house all day watching TV, eating like crazy and waiting for you to come home. Funshine was right about everything.”

“Why don’t I just stay home until the cubs are born?” Loyal finshed sopping up the water and threw the paper towels in the trash. “Someone else can take my missions.”

“I want you too, but I don’t want to pull you away from your missions.”

Loyal Heart sat down next to Defiant and put an arm around him, “No, I’m staying home till then. You need me here more than the kids need me on earth. Besides I’ll need to take time off once they’re born anyway, might as well start now.” He gave Defiant a kiss on the cheek, “So want to talk about how you’re feeling?”

“Still weird,” Defiant leaned up against Loyal Heart, “I mean… I still think of myself as a guy but look at me!” he gestured to his torso, “Swollen tits, huge baby belly, I couldn’t look or feel more female if I tried. I just…” Defiant Heart started to cry, “I don’t even know what or who I am anymore…”

“Don’t ever say anything like that,” Loyal Heart grabbed Defiant’s face and turned it towards him, “Defiant, you are whatever you want to be, no matter how you look or whether you’re pregnant. You’re a man if you want to be and you’re the man I fell in love with.” He gave Defiant a hard kiss that left the badger flustered and grinning but still teary eyed, “Thank you Loyal Heart. So any ideas for names?”

Loyal Heart started rubbing Defiant’s tummy, “Well I was thinking Firm Heart for one of them. What about you?”

“Choice Heart,” Defiant leaned up against Loyal Heart. “Thank you, Loyal, for everything.”

“It’s all I can do,” Loyal kept his hand rested on Defiant’s tummy. “They’re quiet cubs.”

“I mean, for helping me accept myself,” Defiant was still crying. “I read online and people who all say you should just accept yourself because you’re special but… I don’t get how people can just choose to accept themselves. Crafty was alright with me when she found out what I was but she’s so easygoing it didn’t mean much. I was so scared to show you what I was, scared you would reject me… I needed to hear it from you. I know self-acceptance is something everyone needs but… I needed someone to accept me for what I was before I could really be happy with who and what I was.”

“Never be ashamed, no matter what Stripy,” Loyal Heart whispered in his ear.

Defiant smiled through his tears, “Thanks to you I never will be, Floppy.” They sat in silence for a moment before Defiant Heart spoke again, “Are you going to want more kids after this?”

Loyal Heart had to think for a moment, “Maybe. What about you? You’ll have to carry them again.”

“I know,” Defiant Heart rubbed his taut tummy, “And yeah, I feel more female than I ever have like this, but if we’re good parents maybe…”

“We will be,” Loyal Heart gave him a kiss, “And never forget you’re a man no matter what. That’s who I fell in love you.” He smiled, “You’ve defied everything in your life: what society and biology says you have to be, the species you were born as, your parents, people who tried to tell you what you have to be, even my own expectations of who I would love,” He nuzzled Defiant’s cheek, “You will defy your parents’ methods again and be a great parent.”

“And you’ll be a great dad again, just like with Valor.” Defiant kissed Loyal then looked down at his belly, feeling a kick from one of the twins, “So what does that make me?”

“To them?” Loyal scratched his chin, “Well you’ll be their dad, but biologically their mother… so how about you be their motherdad?

Defiant chuckled, “Why not. Like you said I defy everything so why not defy the parental name too.”

“That’s the Defiant Heart I love,” Loyal Heart pulled Defiant into a kiss.

Defiant Heart kissed him back, “I love you too Loyal Heart. Maybe we will have more kids, after all who says a guy can’t have as many kids as he wants?

OoOoO

Despite the pain and exhaustion involved and Caduceus needing to work around his male genitals, Defiant Heart gave birth to the twins without unforeseen complications.

Defiant Heart lay on the hospital bed, panting and sweaty and tired. He turned to smile at Loyal Heart who was holding his right hand in his left. “Sorry about that, Floppy.”

“It’s fine,” Loyal winced, “It might be broken.”

“Let me fix that.” Defiant took Loyal’s hand and reached into him with his biokinetics and mended the cracked bones. Loyal winced as pain lanced shot through his hand, then was gone.

“Thank you, Stripy, but you shouldn’t have done that, you’re exhausted.” Loyal shook his right hand to test it.

“Don’t want your hand in a cast, I’ll need your help.” Defiant turned his head to watch where Caduceus was cleaning and making notes about the twins. “Caduceus, how are they? What are they?”

“A Dalmatian and a badger with yellow stripes instead of black.” Caduceus turned around, “And they’re healthy, as far as I can tell.” Seeing the looks on their faces she added, “Both of them are like you, Defiant. They’re both intersex and as far as I can tell will both be functional when they grow up like you are.”

“Both of them?” Defiant was stunned.

“Yes so I need to know: what should I write on their birth records?” Caduceus looked to the computer screen then back to Defiant.

Defiant stared down at his body which was mostly covered by blankets. His breasts were swollen with milk and had gone up at least half a cup size but his shoulders were still broad enough for male and he still felt the pain from giving birth and other feelings between his legs. He was a man, that’s how he felt despite all of this but he had wrestled with that a lot as he grew up.

Defiant gripped the blanket as he gave his answer, “Don’t mark anything.”

“Excuse me?” Caduceus asked.

“Don’t mark any gender down, don’t assign them one. If you have to put something down put their sex as intersex but leave their gender blank.” He looked up at Caduceus, “I won’t do to them what my parents did to me.”

Caduceus nodded, “Alright, but what are their names?”

“We talked about it a while ago,” Loyal Heart took Defiant’s hand and pulled it free from the blanket to give it a squeeze, “Firm Heart Dalmatian and Choice Heart Badger.” Their chest symbols lit up and fired off to intermingle above the two newborns before splitting in two and settling on their tiny chests. Firm Heart Dalmatian had a heart shaped brown rock for a symbol and Choice Heart Badger’s symbol was a heart made up of multiple intermingling multicolored arrows facing every which way.

“OK.” Caduceus entered the names into the system but left their gender spots blank, “I’ll leave you two alone, I need to check on Lily and Mira.” Caduceus got up to go check on hers and Confidence’s daughters.

Defiant looked over at the two newborns. Loyal got up and carefully scooped them up, knowing how to hold them from his experience with Valor, and carefully handed Choice to their motherdad. Defiant looked down at the white and sunny yellow striped badger in his arms.

“You did the right thing,” Loyal sat down with Firm Heart in his arms.

“I know,” Defiant smiled, “I’ll tell them what they are and what it means when they are old enough to comprehend what I tell them, but I’ll let them decide what gender they want to be, if they even want to.”

Loyal Heart frowned, “Should I have let Proud Heart decide Valor was a boy?”

“It’s not the same thing,” Defiant Heart said, “And we shouldn’t force this on other people. We’re unique in this case, the three of us. Sex and gender aren’t the same thing but they still affect each other and…” Defiant yawned, “Why am I getting preachy? Too tired to think straight…” He lay back, still holding his new child in his arms. He touched Choice’s palm with a finger and they grabbed onto it by reflex, “I was hurt because I wasn’t told, because I was assigned gender when I was stuck in between. I know what I am now and most people don’t have the same questions I did. I’ll do the right thing for all our kids that are like me.”


End file.
